Neverending Bonds
by mollycoddle
Summary: - "Will you change the past?" If I could, Sakura answered. Now sent back in time to change the terrible future, Sakura has to show Team 7 that she's not the old fangirl they thought they knew. Itasaku/time-travel DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own NARUTO._

**勇****  
****気**

**|Neverending Bonds|**

**勇****  
****気**

_I stumbled on a path called life today…_

**勇****  
****気**

_The day Konoha was attacked Haruno Sakura was sent back in time. _

Sakura breathed.

For a moment pain seared through her, her breathing harsh…and then she opened her eyes to be met with cold black ones. _Idiot_, Inner Sakura thought bitterly, _you're such an idiot. Leaving Naruto…and me._ "Sasuke-kun," she greeted calmly, as though there was not a sharp katana at her throat. _Great_. "How are you?"

His eyes narrowed. "Sakura," he said finally. "Naruto."

"Where? I don't see him." Sakura mockingly looked around the ruined alley of Konohagakure and looked back, pretending bewilderment. "Oh my gosh—is he, like, invisible?"

He all but snarled. "Where. Is. He."

"How should I know?" she asked. "After all, I'm just a weak, annoying girl."

"Tell me and you'll live."

Her mocking smile faded. "You know," she said quietly, "that's just not possible now. I'll probably go and kill myself. Ino-pig…Hinata…TenTen…Sai…Neji…Lee…they're all dead. And if Naruto die…die_s_…then there's no point in living, Sasuke-kun."

His cold eyes had no emotion. "Then tell me and I'll put you out of your misery."

"Misery doesn't cover it. I finally know how you felt." Her beautiful green eyes were suddenly dull. "But unlike you, Sasuke-kun, I'm stronger in emotion. I won't go and do something stupid."

"Then you don't know how I feel."

"You know—you're right. I feel worse. This is worse than what you felt."

"No. It isn't." Sasuke's katana pressed closer and she sucked in a breath. "It's no where near."

And then Naruto burst in.

It happened during the time he died fighting Sasuke, when he killed Kakashi in front of their very eyes, because neither could raise a hand. He rushed in, just as Sasuke's sword slid through effortlessly. In the back of her mind, with her med-nin training, she wondered how that was possible if he went through bone, but the answer scared her so she pushed it back.

_The sight of gray dying would forever be engraved into her mind._

Naruto's cry of outrage woke her up and when their fight was over, he died. Just like that, like the Kyuubi didn't matter, he killed his best friend. _Kai_ she whispered, but this was no Genjutsu and she knew it.

_The sight of yellow dying would forever be engraved into her mind._

So she stood up, facing the missing-nin, and transferred her life into Naruto. Because Chiyo was not the only one who could die for her village.

_The sight of pink dying would forever be engraved into her mind._

**勇****  
****気**

_She was floating, nude, and her hair longer than it had ever been before. Opening her eyes hazily she watched as the tunnel—were the stories true?—surrounded her, but instead of dying like she planned the memories rushed passed._

_The first time she ever saw a shinobi who happened to have russet hair and green eyes, the first time she saw a kounichi who dodged a shuriken while rolling her eyes, the first time she'd seen her mother cry, her father's dead eyes, the first time she had seen Sasuke with his family, the first time she saw Naruto, the first time she saw Ino, the first time she had seen Kakashi, the first time she'd talked to Tenten like friends, the first time she had looked at Hinata, the first time she killed, the first time she dressed up and danced, the first time she—_

_People passed._

_Tsunade's proud smile as her apprentice saved the life of the young Genin who began calling her Sakura-oneechan and did everything she asked. _

_Shizune trying to hide the blush as Genma flirts with her._

_Kakashi rubbing his head as she healed his wounds._

_Ino laughing as Sakura apologized for being a b. __Tenten telling her Neji was just—JUST!—her sparring partner. __Hinata's confession as she told Sakura Naruto is The One._

_Her mother—Father—__Cousins—__Aunts—Uncles—__Brothers—_

_Her being disowned._

Why are you showing this?_ Sakura asked._ Why?

_Naruto saving her life. Sasuke thanking her._

_What's happening? What are you doing? Is this a Genjetsu—_

_Sasuke dying as Naruto cried, his Rasengan smashing through his heart. "Why?" she heard the blond ask. "Sakura-chan never deserved this!"_

The sight of indigo-black would forever be engraved into her mind.

_But I did, she wanted to say. I deserve this because I let him go, because I couldn't protect you or him or sensei or shishou or her or Konoha. I deserve to die…I do. Ino died in my arms, Tenten whispering her love for Neji as he actually screamed for her, Lee dying thanking her for being there, Hinata clutching her hand, Hanabi crying over her sister's body._

_I deserve to die, but I don't want to._

**Will you change the past?**

_Why not?_

**Will you take on more challenges than before?**

_I doubt it's possible._

**Will you make sure Konoha never dies?**

_My home…_

**Save the world? Save the entire world? It'll all be in your hands.**

_Who is this?_

**Yes or no.**

…_If I could._

**勇****  
****気**

**You won't be able to tell anyone you're from the future.**

Sakura woke up.

It was sunny, unlike the rain she felt moments ago. Her body felt different—stronger, heavier, refreshed. A few seconds later she heard a noise she thought she'd never hear again—her aunt, the one who took care of her since she was eight years old.

She flew off her bed, and immediately came to face with her mirror. Her mouth dropped open and a second later she screamed as loud as she could—as loud as her smaller lungs would allow.

She heard footsteps and Sakura watched as her hand went to her mouth. "Naruto," she said clearly, testing her voice. "Sasuke-kun. Kakashi-sensei, Tsuande-shishou. Ino-pig."

"SAKURA?"

She whirled around as she came face-to-face with her aunt Hana. "Auntie," she whispered. "Auntie…Oh, Kami-sama it's really _you_!" She threw her arms around the woman that died on a mission from Sound.

"What are you talking about?" asked her bewildered aunt. "Sakura, did you have another nightmare? Oh, sweetheart. It's okay—remember? Today is the day you're going to become a Genin! Won't that be fun? You and your team are going to—"

"Today?" she whispered.

"Yes! You could hardly go to sleep! It's 'Sasuke-kun' this and 'Sasuke-kun' that. You want him to be on your team so very badly that—"

"Oh my God." **Will you change the past? ****Will you take on more challenges than before? ****Will you make sure Konoha never dies? ****Save the world? Save the entire world? It'll all be in your hands. ****Yes or no.**_ …If I could. _That wasn't Inner Sakura? Or her imagination? What if…what if it were Kami-sama _himself_?

"Sakura?" Now there was real worry on her aunt's face. "Sweetie, are—"

"When does the academy start?"

"In ten minutes. Oh, shoot. You'll be late by a few minutes by now—you have to eat breakfast and the walk is about ten minutes itself. Well—"

Pulling off her nightgown and throwing off the red dress and her shoes, Sakura dashed down the stairs and out the door before her aunt could blink.

**勇****  
****気**

"_You won't believe how fast Sakura was out of bed! Not a real look in the mirror once!"_

"_Really? She must have been late to school, Hana."_

"_Well, yes. She was supposed to be late by five minutes."_

**勇****  
****気**

She brushed her hair with a tiny brush she had in the pocket of her dress (which was funny, because in a year it would be replaced by small scrolls) she must've have put in late last...last night. Tying on her Konoha headband, which was hanging on her hand, she passed by Nekimo-ojou-chan's mints—leaving the right amount of change she threw four in her mouth. Sucking on them like crazy she hopped onto a roof and sped.

Never in her entire life had she felt like this.

Sure, there was the time when she found out Sasuke was on her team, and when she healed her first patient, the time when Ino and her made up, but that could never compare. Ever. Because this was no Genjutsu, this was no dream. She would turn history around and there was no one who could stop her. No one.

Not even Sasuke.

**勇****  
****気**

"_Hana? My little Ino says Sakura got there on time—even earlier. Were you mistaking the time?"_

"…_No."_

**勇****  
****気**

_What? Teammates failing is BULLSHIT!_

**勇****  
****気**

**A/N:  
So yes this is another story. I know I know—I'm thinking what the hell too. But this was on my mind for a while—****make Sakura better.**** Make her better! There was a particular quote from her I found—"**_**Naruto's here because he's made up his mind... my resolve is nothing compared to his now! I'm supposed to be a ninja, but all I've ever done is lean on him and cry... I was supposed to change that... I came here and I thought I was ready. But I can't do anything... I can't say anything. The only thing that remains for me... is to believe in them!**_**"—and while I was thinking **_**YES! FINALLY YOU GOT IT**_**! I was also thinking on how girls are made weaker than guys in anime—unless the main heroine is a girl she's pretty much useless. So please support me in the fact that I will try to give the part to Sakura as she deserves. Or, in some people's tastes, she doesn't. I mean no disrespect to the creators of Naruto (I like it Very much) but c'mon people! Make her do something AMAZING. And sometimes, like in the earlier eps, I just wanna shake her for being a dunderhead. **


	2. Chapter 2

still don't own Naruto. :p

**勇****  
****気**

**|Neverending Bonds|**

**勇****  
****気**

_I guess someone else is closer to the title Hokage unlike someone I know [Naruto]... I guess the Uchiha Clan ain't worth much either..._

**勇****  
****気**

**before the massacre**  
**spring**  
**age 7**

_The sun was shining brightly, making her want to dance around in her pretty pink sunflower dress. Ino-chan was coming later and was bringing the flower plates with her, along with some kind of chicken she told Sakura she made all by herself. Sakura, jealous, firmly told her mother she would make the dessert, a crème brûlée that, in Sakura's opinion, tasted better than anything that was everything. He mother firmly pressed her lips tightly, a giggle only escaping once. Her father proudly showed Auntie Hana and she, like her kaa-san, pressed her lips tightly._

_It wasn't warm, but slightly windy, and Sakura's preferred temperature. Giggling again, sounding so much like her kaa-san, she twirled in a circle, lettin__g the sakura blossoms whirl around. Though she didn't know it, she looked like a pretty fairy princess her beloved kaa-san told her about._

_Really, her kaa-san must have been the pretty fairy princess, no matter what she said._

_Humming to herself Sakura danced, grace in her steps. Her kaa-san had finally accepted her decision to become a konooichu(?) like her auntie, so she felt free to show off a bit._

_As she hummed to herself she didn't know a figure was watching her, his red eyes taking in her sweet qualities. His eyes held some sadness, like the world was on his shoulders._

_He only left when her friend showed up with a burnt and over-salted chicken._

_Sakura also didn't know that her cremm broo lei(?) and her eyes made a decision for someone she had never met before._

_The boy would protect the innocence that was ripped away from him._

**勇****  
****気**

She knew if she were really just starting Genin she'd never be able to run on rooftops this fast and perfectly. But still, her chakra levels were shallower. Plus she was feelings kinda selfish. (Shiny shiny shiny.) And that was a lot of mint. Er...yeah.

She made it in time, swinging from the open window and landing silently on the floor. Panting slightly, she inwardly beamed. No one yet could do _that_! (Though in about four months Sasuke would be running in pace with her. Dang it.)

"FOREHEAD!"

Flinching, she came to look at Ino—and the sight almost made her cry. She still remembered her best friend's last words. "_Tell…tell my team I love them. And I love you, Forehead. Guess you're gonna win in love…and skills. And, I lied …to Asuma-sensei. Promise me…Forehead, you'll live to be the most amazing konuichi Konoha has ever seen." _I broke that promise, she thought. "Hey…pig," she added hastily, watching the silver-blond roll her eyes.

"How did _you_ learn to run on rooftops? Our senseis were going to teach us that—"

"What can I say?" Sakura asked, rolling her own watering eyes. "_I'm_ just advanced."

"Yeah, _right_—"

"Troublesome woman. Sit down."

"WHAT WAS THAT SHIKAMARU?"

"Troublesome."

"SAY THAT TO MY FACE!"

"Troublesome woman."

Almost smiling she sat down—right next to Sasuke. Oh crap, she thought. I totally forgot.

But he ignored her, his face resting in his hands, his eyes closed. Feeling very small suddenly, she hunched her shoulders and faced the board.

**勇****  
****気**

"Roll call," began Iruka, as he began shuffling papers. "Ak—"

"I'M HERE!"

Sighing deeply, Iruka shook his head. "Naruto, I'm going to have to mark you tar—"

"C'mon, sensei. It a special day, and he's not even _that_ late."

The whole class turned to the pinkette, who made it as if she were stating a fact. Had she ever really protected the Kyuubi vessel? Had she, Haruno Sakura, just covered for him?

"…Yes, all right. Naruto, sit down and I'll start roll again." Iruka-sensei's brow furrowed.

"Thank you, sensei," said Sakura politely.

Grinning madly, Naruto sat next to her.

**勇****  
****気**

**THE PERSONAL FILES OF THE GENIN CLASS OF (MONTH & YEAR)**

**TOP SECRET**

**Tested: Masan Kou**

TEACHER: HATAKE KAKASHI

STUDENTS: HARUNO SAKURA, UCHIHA SASUKE, UZUMAKI NARUTO

TEAM: 7

_Haruno Sakura_

Age: 12

B/D: March 28

Blood Type: O

Sex: F

Notes/Grades: Haruno Sakura is specifically better with words. She is excellent in Genjutsu when she tries and very good in Ninjustsu. Barely passed Taijutsu.  
Very intelligent, she should most likely be the strategist. Good chakra control.

Personal Notes: Obsession with Uchiha Sasuke, she is very easily distracted.

_Uchiha Sasuke_

Age: 12

B/D: July 23

Blood Type: AB

Sex: M

Notes/Grades: Uchiha Sasuke possesses the Sharingan. Number one rookie of the year—top in everything. Specialty: Ninjutsu.

Personal Notes: Rather brooding

_Uzumaki Naruto_

Age: 12

B/D: October 10

Blood Type: B

Sex: M

Notes/Grades: Failed at the exams three times, he doesn't have many strong points. All spirit, though, so maybe you can do something with his determination. Strong point: Ninjutsu

Personal Notes: Thinks he can become Hokage one day. Doesn't know when to give up and irritates the hell out of people.

**勇****  
****気**

Hatake Kakashi breathed in deeply. Then he checked the clock, saw he was only two hours late, and walking toward the monument.

**勇****  
****気**

Arriving easily, Kakashi crouched down, rubbing his temples. "Well," he finally said, "today is the day I meet my new Genin team."

_Nothing._

"I've never had a Genin team," he wondered. "After all, I couldn't…not after that. But Sarutobi—the old man is still alive—insisted I take care of a very special team. You'd never guess who I got, Obito. Rin. Sensei. They're weird all right, but who knows? Maybe he has your smile, Sensei. The Uchiha kid sure as you eating that stupid grass for fun and not because you thought it was an herb can't smile. And a will-never-be-above-chunin. Guess who they are."

_No response._

"Well, if you insist. I got your kid Sensei. You would never believe how he got his picture taken. I'll show it to you sometime. And then an Uchiha. From the Head family. Uchiha Itachi, remember him? Well, his little brother is on the team. Any tips?"

_A lone breeze._

"Well…and the last girl. Rin, hopefully she can beat some sense into them sometimes. But from what I heard her favorite catchphrase is 'Sasuke-kun!' Yeah. Never mind about the squeaky voice. So anyway, remember how you wanted a fangirl Obito? This guy has a fanclub."

_In the distance a crow cawed._

"Yeah. I know. Me too."

**勇****  
****気**

Sakura's heart stopped beating for a second.

They went through the eraser prank Naruto pulled on Kakashi, and the "I kinda hate you" from him. To which is was soo good to hear his voice that she laughed. And now, at the introductions, Kakashi-sensei was going. But the thing that stopped her was the fact that Kakashi's usual book wasn't Icha Icha orange, but a blue book. Which meant Jiraiya was on a new book. Which was _not_ how it was supposed to be!

"…and I have no intention of telling you my likes or dislikes. As for my dream…I have a few hobbies."

"Was it to have you team alive?" Sakura asked, and then mentally smacked herself. What was _wrong _with her? (Though she had to admit: he never answered her question before...though they were both usually drunk and she was crying.)

"…Excuse me."

"I mean…Rin-san and Obito-san _were_ on your team." Eh, might as well go on.

"…I wonder." Kakashi watched her, his one eyes narrowed dangerously. "To answer your question there is no way to bring back someone alive."

Ha! "You must be really narrow minded, sensei," Sakura said wisely, using the voice she used on Naruto when he began to speak garbage. Like giving up. Or eating ramen for breakfast.

"…Moving on," Kakashi said, and Sakura had a suspicion it was more for her sake than his. "You, introduction."

After Naruto came Sasuke. Unlike last time, though, the most surprising, most shocking thing that happened—even more than this gift of making sure everything came all right. "And my dream is to beat aniki in an one-on-one fight in front of the Council Elders."

Sakura actually fell over.

"Are you okay Sakura-chan?" yelped Naruto, helping her back to her feet. Feeling foolish but dazed, she nodded slowly.

"I'm…yes. I'm fine. I just…I…what the fuck did he mean when…oh. My. Kami-sama." Realization dawned across her face.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong, Sakura?"

_Yeah, like the fact that the Uchiha clan is ALIVE? No. Wait. That's a good thing...right? _"No, sensei. My name is Haruno Sakura." Yes. They know _that_, genius, muttered Inner Sakura, while rolling her eyes. "Um. I have a few hobbies, like reading and...talking. And my dreams…my dreams…are more like goals." ._..You'll live to be the most amazing kunoichi_ _Konoha has ever seen._ "I want to become the greatest medic-nin alive, and perfect my chakra control. I also want to protect the ones that are precious to me. Precious to me…" _You couldn't protect them before, why should you be able to now?_ "And if that means I have to kill when I don't need to, I will."

Her declaration was met with silence before Kakashi's book snapped shut. "Well," he said, "don't eat tomorrow."

**勇****  
****気**

**non massacre  
spring  
age 7**

_The sun was shining brightly, making her want to dance around in her pretty pink sunflower dress. Ino-chan was coming later and was bringing the flower plates with her, along with some kind of chicken she told Sakura she made all by herself. Sakura, jealous, firmly told her mother she would make the dessert, a crème brûlée that, in Sakura's opinion, tasted better than anything that was everything. He mother firmly pressed her lips tightly, a giggle only escaping once. Her father proudly showed Auntie Hana and she, like her kaa-san, pressed her lips tightly._

_It wasn't warm, but slightly windy, and Sakura's preferred temperature. Giggling again, sounding so much like her kaa-san, she twirled in a circle, letting the sakura blossoms whirl around. Though she didn't know it, she looked like a pretty fairy princess her beloved kaa-san told her about._

_Really, her kaa-san must have been the pretty fairy princess, no matter what she said._

_Humming to herself Sakura danced, grace in her steps. Her kaa-san had finally accepted her decision to become a konooichu(?) like her auntie, so she felt free to show off a bit._

_As she hummed to herself she didn't know a figure was watching her, his red eyes taking in her elf-like qualities. His eyes held some sadness, like the world was on his shoulders._

_He only left when her friend showed up with a burnt and over-salted chicken._

_Sakura also didn't know that her cremm broo lei(?) and her eyes made a decision for someone she had never met before._

_The boy would protect the innocence that was ripped away from him._

_Her little fairy dance made a someone almost smile, and as she hummed he went back home, telling his brother for the first time he would not train with him._

_For a little while longer, Sasuke would hold that innocence._

**勇****  
****気**

_My dreams are not of the future_

**勇****  
****気**

**A/N:**

**UCHIHA clan is ALIVE! -gasp-**

**First memory: massacre  
second: non-massacre, as in how the past is from now on**

**First memory: She made Itachi go to the Hokage about the Uchiha clan's evil plans.  
Second memory: She made Itachi stop practicing with his little brother, the worse he is the less "black" he would see, like him**

**I was going to make Sakura join the Akatsuki(!) and then fall in love with Itachi, but that was just _soo much work_ and it would be _sooo long_. And if I did the story would be like, ten, twenty more chapters filled with a bunch of filler-ness that makes you skim over and then click away. So, please respect my story. And for another thing, yes, I know I'm not the only one who made a Itasaku time-travel/she-joined-Akatsuki/non-massacre fic, but please don't say I copied. _AND A REALLY IMPORTANT NOTICE:::_ Sakura can't remember the pain/memories as much. It's all foggy and she won't clear it away. Onto a more dramatic/cliché note:**

**Until we meet again.**

**Pfft.**


	3. Chapter 3

do not own Naruto.

**勇****  
****気**

**|Neverending Bonds|**

**勇****  
****気**

___Knowledge and awareness are vague, and perhaps better called illusions. _

**勇****  
****気**

**after the massacre  
15, a few weeks before Naruto came back  
mission  
**

_One upon a time she might have worn such fineries for a real party, and not a mission. Her hair dyed a blond color much like Ino's, she kept a dainty but firm grip on her fan—which had shuriken hidden inside. If she tightened her grip and threw it, poison would shower upon the unfortunate victim. _

_Blinking, she realized Ino, who was at her side, nudged her. "Lady Amane, is that not Lord Shizimi?" Her accented tongue was sharp and bled royalty._

"_Why," she said smoothly, "I think it is, Lady Perfa. Shall we greet him?"_

"_I think we shall. Does my hair look fine, Lady Amane?"_

"_It looks rather loose. Don't move so much, may I recommend." Translation: the poisoned darts are showing._

"_Then we should get this over with, Lady Amane."_

"_Yes." As they neared Lord Shizimi his laughter caught her. As he turned around to seek out the sudden twinkle from Lady Amane's diamond hair ornaments, his eyes caught hers and she smiled flirtatiously. The layered kimono made her feel so very much like her lineage. The chakra suddenly gathering around her fist and the kunai being removed from Ino's clutch just in case did not._

_"Just in case" was supposed to be extra money, extra lipstick, extra powder. It could even be an extra kimono. But extra weapons, of all things. __It didn't help with the fact that his eyes were onyx black. So when they were near enough and she punched a few chakra holes before he fainted, she felt a sharp pain in her chest._

_That could be Sasuke, wherever he was._

**勇****  
****気**

Uchiha Itachi didn't know much about Haruno Sakura.

Just the basics—she had pink hair; (amazing) green eyes, wanted to be a ninja, was disowned, and liked his little brother. Just that. So when Sasuke came home, sulking in an Uchiha-like way, he suppressed a sigh. His mother was making a congratulations lunch and his father was out in a meeting that didn't even need him. "Sasuke."

"Aniki." Sasuke's greeting held little of its usual warmth, and as he went to his room to put away his kunai pouch Shisui gave him for his ninth birthday, Itachi smirked. When Sasuke came back to the kitchen dinner was served—takikomi gohan.

"Sasuke," greeted his mother lovingly. "Why don't you sit down and tell us about your day? Did you like your sensei? And who are your teammates?" As Mikoto began piling dish upon dish, Sasuke nodded. Breaking his chopsticks apart, he murmured thank you.

"I have Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke began as he took a bite.

"Oh, the famous copy-nin? It's so very amazing someone outside our clan can be so powerful." Mikoto poured Sasuke a sip of sake.

"Mmm. He was late and fell for an academy student trick. He got outwitted by a girl and reads porn in public."

"Sasuke!" squealed his mother, as she poured her eldest some water—no sake, period. "That's not very kind. Now eat, Itachi. No, I said eat. Good. And Sasuke, what about your teammates?"

Sasuke's vein twitched and his mother raised a surprised eyebrow. "I have Naruto and Sakura. _Naruto and Sakura_, mother. Of all the people it had to be _them_." Full of venom, Sasuke stabbed his rice ball when everybody knew you eat it with your hands. "An idiot and a fangirl. I thought father talked to Iruka about—"

"Sasuke, I refused your father, because my boy—"

"_Mother_."

"—has to fight for himself. Itachi, eat. Now Sasuke, is there anything else?"

"…Sakura is acting weird."

"She is? Another bite Itachi." Mikoto, surprised, (but not so she couldn't make her eldest eat) gave him a bewildered look. Sasuke volunteering information other than the basics? And about a female? Her daughter-in-law instincts were bouncing off the wall. "And, why was she acting so weird?"

"…She ignored me."

Mikoto pouted. "And?"

"Well, that's the weird thing. She ignored me. Like I didn't exist. And I think she actually didn't see me because when she did, she looked surprised. And since when did she help the _Dobe_?"

Mikoto lay her chopsticks down and firmly pressed her lips together. "Tomorrow you will bring her flowers, Sasuke."

Sasuke choked on his sake. And Itachi was sure it wasn't because of the taste.

**勇****  
****気**

Sakura felt lonely. Her aunt was out with Ino's mother and it was her turn to cook dinner. Contrary to most beliefs, she could. Her aunt, however, could not. Unfortunately that meant five days a week they had take-out or something frozen. Sighing, she looked in the mirror her aunt had taken from her room at the Haruno Mansion and put in their dining room. Twirling the pink locks her eyes flickered to and from the corners to her shoulders. Should she cut it?

Humming to herself, Sakura thought about it and in the end shook her head. And then her eyes went to her unblemished hands, as they did often. No bruises, no blisters, no short nails. No gloves, they weren't even tan. Pale, beautiful, innocent hands with long nails and a shiny coat of nail polish began to tap the couch. A year later, those innocent hands would be one of a murderer.

And then she wondered about Sai. Sai who worked for ROOT, who worked for Danzo, who betrayed it all in the end because Naruto taught him friendship and trust and family and love and dreams and goals and—

And she really hoped she taught him something too.

Poor Sai, she thought. Where could he be? Is he even alive here, in this strange not-genjutsu? New mission: Find Sai.

Find Sai and help him again.

And so when Hana came back, she wasn't prepared for the feast Sakura made.

Nor was she prepared to see the lonely, tired eyes of her niece. Clearing her throat, she set down her fork.

"So, Sakura, who are your teammates? Did you _like_ your teammates? I'm sorry, I should have made dinner, but I got caught up talking with Iruka."

She already knows, whispered Inner Sakura. "Naruto and Sasuke, yes, it's okay." She tried to ignore the sudden stop from her aunt. "I'm just...tired, Aunt Hana. Really tired." _Of all the memories._

**勇****  
****気**

The next day Naruto was already waiting at the bridge when Sakura skipped by. Four hours later their sensei came ("YOU'RE LATE!") and then they all proceeded to wait for Sasuke. Just like last time, neither had eaten, not even Sakura.

A few minutes later came the brooding Uchiha, a bouquet of roses and an Uchiha fan in his hands. Blushing madly because the last time anyone saw something like that was when Fugaku begged for forgiveness from Mikoto during their anniversary…or was it when Shisui followed Hana like a puppy for two months before she agreed to date him?

But anyway. The point was that people stared. A lot.

Naruto's mouth dropped open, Kakashi blinked a few times, and Sakura made a sound that suspiciously sounded like _kai_. "Er, Sasuke-kun? Are you feeling fine?...Please don't glare at me like that. Um…are those for Naruto?...okay, okay. No need to be so mean."

Then, as Sasuke reached them and tried to make his stiff hand react, as though a safety button had been pushed, his hand made a detour and Kakashi's face was shoved in a bundle of yellow roses with a silk fan sticking out.

Naruto snickered.

"This is for you, sensei. From my mother."

Sakura, stupefied, suddenly pouted. "That's not fair!" she cried suddenly.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow in the yellow roses. Maybe he should tell her the flowers were really _not_ for him?

"I didn't get Kakashi-sensei anything!"

…Or not.

"TEME! Cheater! You did this so you could get in his favor didn't you? TEME!"

Suddenly Sakura reached into her pouch and brought out a pink ribbon, the edges dyed five colors. Blue, orange, gray, black, and green. The other end was suddenly tied around sharp, glinting kunai. "A gift, sensei." Her eyes were completely solemn. "Don't throw it unless your life depends on it, and if it does, throw it above the enemy."

Hesitantly, he pulled his face out of the bright flowers and red fan, before picking up the kunai like he wasn't sure.

"Oh! And me!" Naruto reached in his pocket before taking out a keychain, the little black symbol reminding him painfully of his sensei. "I had seven of these since forever! And I don't even know what they're _for_."

Kakashi smiled. "Well, I might have to give these back. Since I don't even know if you'll be returning to the academy or not…"

**勇****  
****気**

It went just like it did before. Naruto got caught; Kakashi showed him a thousand years of pain, Sasuke's bloodied body in the form of a genjutsu showed up, and later she found his body in the hole. Except this time, Naruto got caught and his shout was so much louder, Kakashi's thousand years of pain seemed diluted, she didn't faint when she saw Sasuke's body, and when she stumbled upon him she laughed.

It scared her, though, for different reasons. When Naruto graduated she later found out it was because of an incident involving an evil (fking ass total * that should go die in a ditch...whoever messes with Naruto messes with Team 7) teacher, Iruka, and Naruto's amazing kage no bunshin. It seemed to have happened in this non-genjutsu too. But this time she realized her teammates seemed so much more…

Weaker.

But how can that be? Sakura asked herself. Sasuke who past the last bell test single-handedly, who left and joined Orochimaru. Naruto who beat everyone that stood in his way, who joined Jiraiya. Her own sensei, who lost everyone and moved on, who knew somehow Sasuke was different and tried to make him open up, thus spending time with him more. How could Team 7, strong, unbeatable Team 7, become…

No, they weren't weak. _Never_ weak. But just less…strong? Like a baby taking his or her first steps. Wobbly. They just needed a push, something to make them stronger than they were before.

But how?

And as Sakura took a bite of her bento, she glared at Sasuke. Sasuke blinked. She made a jerky motion toward Naruto, as said blond screamed. Sasuke, figuring out what she meant, glared back. Even his glare was weaker, softer, able to make someone feel chills, but nothing at all like it used to be. She glared harder, remembering his dead eyes and the sword in her—

Furrowing his brows, he began feeding Naruto with his chopsticks.

**勇****  
****気**

**non-massacre  
age 17  
mission **

_One upon a time she might have worn such fineries for a real party, and not a mission. Her hair dyed a brown color much like Tenten's, she kept a dainty but firm grip on her fan—which had shuriken hidden inside. If she tightened her grip and threw it, poison would shower upon the unfortunate victim. _

_Blinking, she realized Ino, who was at her side, nudged her. "Lady Ameri, is that not Lord Shizimi?" Her accented tongue was sharp and but hinted at an accent._

"_Why," she said smoothly, "I think it is, Lady Perfa. Shall we greet him?"_

"_I think we shall. Does my hair look fine, Lady Ameri?"_

"_It looks rather loose. Don't move so much, may I recommend." Translation: the poisoned darts are showing._

"_Then we should get this over with, Lady Ameri."_

"_Yes." As they neared Lord Shizimi his laughter caught her. As he turned around to seek out the sudden twinkle from Lady Ameri's diamond hair ornaments, his eyes caught hers and she smiled flirtatiously. The layered kimono made her feel so very much like her lineage. The chakra suddenly gathering around her fist and the look a guard, Shisui, sent her did not. _

_It didn't help with the fact that his eyes were onyx black. So when they were near enough and she, hidden from view, pressed a vein, Sakura felt a sharp pain in her chest._

_That could be Sai, wherever he was._

**勇****  
****気**_  
_

_"I've always considered myself to be a true ninja...but those were just empty words, because Sasuke and Naruto were always in the lead..."_

**勇****  
****気**

**A/N:  
Yeah, this chapter was the worst yet. :( **

**So, I need more Naruto quotes, please. Review/PM me! I'm already running out.**

**And also, read both memories. The first is before, the second the course they're on. As in to be.**

**I think some Itachi/Sakura interaction will be in the next chapter.**

**Onto another note:**

**nayuta: **I updated!

**TeenageCrisis: **Me too!

**UchihaSakura2007: **Was the 3 supposed to be a :3? Just asking.

**angel897: **Thanks!

**sakura-da-rockstar: **Here it is!

**Itoe-chan: **Aw, thanks!

**keraii: **Thank you!

**xXPowerful Cherry BlossomXx: **Thanks, and I hope you like this chapter.

**Atropaia: **Thank you for telling me about what I should have done—and this chapter?

**nejisakura: **I did!

**animemistress419: **Thanks!

**lloo161: **Actually, it was for #2, I kindasortamaybe deleted #3, #4 is still a mystery, #5 yes he kinda is, #6 is now.

**konnichiha yoshi-chan: **Le thanks!

**withloveagain: **Perhaps next chapter?

**cherryjubilee: **Yeah it kinda is cliché isn't it?


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own Naruto._

**勇****  
****気**

**|Neverending Bonds|**

**勇****  
****気**

_You actually think...unlike my partner_

**勇****  
****気**

**after the massacre  
age 17, two weeks before Konoha's destruction  
mission: Sasuke retrieval **

_They could taste it on their tongues. The rush of battle, the slick but drying blood on their clothes hardly seemed to matter. Because they could taste it. The slight wariness in their bones was gone, replaced by the Taste. Like Chouji's peaches, or Ichiraku's ramen._

_They were going to get Sasuke back._

_Naruto's determination. Sai's skills. Sakura's healing. Kakashi's teaching._

_Everything—the sweat, the wounds, the tears—was worth it. Just behind that waterfall, would be Sasuke. Not the same, but they could rebuild him, little by little, until he could smile again._

_As Sai opened the door, they went through. _

"_We're bringing you back!" and "Teme!" filled the room, Naruto's mouth doing the working. But Sakura wasn't stupid. She wasn't blinded by hope like Naruto, or torn like Kakashi, but she knew him before unlike Sai. They'd get him back, but at what cost? What would be stolen?_

_Be strong, be brave, said her shishou. She wanted to be. Really. But this…this was…this wasn't Sasuke. She gave up on that long ago. Still, Naruto's eyes held her back from telling him. Kakashi knew, Sai suspected._

_And even after the fight, when they got him back…he escaped. Just like that, reinforcements from Sound—_

_But why was Naruto still not giving up?_

**勇****  
****気**

Two weeks later

She still eluded him.

Sasuke was loyal to his clan more than his village, and would be a perfect pawn. He had an angysty charm to him and was the Rookie. Smart, athletic, he was an ice-cold bitter tea that refused to go with anything but by himself. He was rude and refused to call him sensei. Snappy and irritated, Sasuke was not the handsome and cute boy his fangirls portrayed him as.

And yet the pink-haired genin knew how much sugar to add, and accept the lone glass.

Naruto had an energetic air around him that exhausted you when you were away. All determination and stupidity, the prankster followed blindly. Naruto was a steamy mug of hot chocolate—full of calories and very sweet. He was dangerous and not the smartest, a very bad combination. But unlike what the villagers tried to do, to snap him, he kept going, annoying people along the way.

And yet the green-eyed girl knew how much chocolate to submit, and how long to stir.

It was so very strange, this team. He still remembered his own—how Obito died, how Rin followed, and how his sensei sacrificed himself. He remembered how his father caused suicide, how he felt so very alone, and remembered those team sparrings when it all went away and he stood bickering with Obito while Minato watched looking amused and Rin tried her best to calm them down.

Before he could be washed away by the suddenly painful wave of emotion, Kakashi decided he was thirsty.

It wasn't good to remember.

**勇****  
****気**

Sakura knew by now that this was her Naruto and this was her Sasuke and this was her Kakashi and she was their Sakura, even if they didn't know it themselves.

It happened after a bad training session—Naruto and Sasuke seemed to loathe each other more than ever, Kakashi hadn't looked up once from his book, and she wanted nothing more than to go and watch the clouds—a habit she picked up from Shikamaru on a mission to Sound.

As Sakura watched Sasuke and Naruto spar, her eyes narrowed when a tiny, almost unnoticeable speck of red chakra entered his own. Feeling her heart beat a little too quickly for her taste, she got up, saying she was tired and if they didn't stop sparring now, she was going to faint.

When Sasuke glared at her and Kakashi frowned, she hastily added the word "food" and like magic the three decided to go home because it was late, and how did they not notice that?

"_If you come back alive I promise to make dinner. With ramen and miso soup with eggplant and momen tofu and__omusubi__ with __okaka__ and __tomatoes__ and ice cream so come back alive okay?"_

"Why don't we have dinner at my house?"

There was a pause in packing up. Sasuke turned to her, Kakashi gave her his "why?" look, and Naruto cocked his head, as though even he couldn't understand the reason. Of course he would be happy to, Sakura knew, but an excuse was needed. "I'll make miso soup and omusubi with okaka," she finally said, hoping that'd be all to persuade them.

"Why not?" insisted Kakashi.

**勇****  
****気**

When Sasuke came home, he dropped off his things in his room before going to take a shower. As he was passing his mother in the halls she smiled at him. "We're having dinner in twenty minutes, Sasuke-chan."

"…Kaa-san, I'm going out. Thank you anyway."

And as he left to one of the many bathrooms, Itachi noticed his mother's expression and began wondering how in the world Team 7 brought Sasuke out of his shell already. _They must be more than just failures_, he thought, taking the newly washed towels from Mikoto's hands.

**勇****  
****気**

Umino Iruka knocked on Naruto's door. There was an unusual chill in the air and he wondered if Naruto wanted to go out for some ramen. As he adjusted his vest, the blond opened his door, smiling when he saw his visitor.

"Iruka-sensei!" he greeted, stepping out and locking his door. Iruka blinked before smiling, wondering if Naruto somehow already knew his plan. "Can you make this quick, I have a dinner date with my team."

It was then Iruka realized Team 7 already accepted Naruto, Kyuubi and all. And when he told them about the demon, they wouldn't even blink.

**勇****  
****気**

The first thing Sakura did was order ramen from Ichiraku Ramen Bar, before washing her hands. Tying her hair in a ponytail, she snapped on an apron and began the laborious, sweaty chore known to humanity as "dinner."

One hour later she was in the shower, thanking her Aunt Hana for already making half of the intended pieces and leaving them in the refrigerator.

**勇****  
****気**

When six-thirty rolled by, and Naruto showed up, Sakura was dressed in a simple skirt and shirt. Her long hair was pulled back in a slightly fancy ponytail, and she wore a silver band, a fake emerald in the middle, on a chain on her neck. Even if he didn't notice it, Naruto got it for her, just before Sasuke's attack.

"Hey Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto," she said, beaming. "Come in. Is Sasuke with you?"

The obviously dropped –_kun_ made the slightly tinge of jealousy wash over. Still grinning, he shook his head. "Nope! But because teme is always early for _everything_ then—"

"His chakra signature is coming."

"…You're so cool, Sakura-chan."

**勇****  
****気**

Another five minutes of awkward talk, and Sakura escaped to the kitchen, quickly, hoping her leaving wouldn't cause any fights, or suspicion. But just standing there, as they glared at each other across the coffee table, made her feel puny. Idiots, Inner Sakura thought fondly. Plain stupid.

Drying her hands from the just-washed raw vegetables, and putting them prettily on a plate, she felt relieved when she felt her teacher's—

"DAMN YOU TEME!"

"Shut up dobe!"

Well, it was nice while it lasted. At least Kakashi was only a few minutes late. Shaking her head, and hoping that crash was Aunt Hana's cheap, ugly vase, and not the pretty, expensive one from the Haruno Manor, Sakura made her way to the living room. "Ready," she called, setting down the cucumbers and tomatoes. "Can you get the door please, Sasuke? Arigatou."

Two minutes later, all of them sitting down, and eating the food, she smiled. _Like my dreams. Before the fall._

It was proof, because over dinner, they all but physically strangle each other. Kakashi found this amusing while Sakura tried not to smack someone, playing the calm one as Inner Sakura raged. _Slap 'em good! Go go go go! NO! What are you doing, pretending they're not stupid? I WANT TO HEAR THE SLAP EVEN IF THE PERVERT OF A SENSEI IS THERE._

But she knew it. Everything was okay. Her boys.

Her boys minus one, that is.

She had to find Sai.

**勇****  
****気**

"But I don't want to Kakashi-sensei!"

"Now, Sakura—"

"KAKASHI-SENSEI. I, um, really can't because if those stuck ups get near me I'll, uh, break their arms. Or something. So you see, I am not the wisest choice."

"Do you want _Naruto_ to go?"

"…No. But why can't you go?"

"Now, Sakura. Please. Your old sensei—"

"You pull the old sensei card when you don't want to do something! That's not fair! _Kakashi-sensei_!"

"Sakura. Now. Or you fail."

"Fail? Like what? I'm not in the academy anymore, sensei."

"Sakura. Do you want to pay for today's ramen?"

"…"

"All of it? Especially the ones that Naruto eats?"

"…I kinda hate you. But okay. Because I'm so nice and sweet and lovely."

"Thank you."

"…Ka—"

"Yes, Sakura. You have to go to the Uchiha compound and look for Sasuke."

"…I kinda hate you."

**勇****  
****気**

When Sakura entered the compound, stating her reason at the gates, she immediately felt eyes watching her. Of course—pink hair, strange green eyes. Clearly, not an Uchiha, aka, not welcome at all in their world.

She straightened up even more, her head held high. _I refuse to be intimidated by posers. I refuse to be treated like dirt because my name is not similar. I refuse to anything but respect. Think of Sasuke, or Naruto. Ino when she feels great. Tenten when she beats Neji in sparring matches. Hinata when she gets the respect she deserves. Temari whenever. Hanabi, because she had that voice and skill—her confidence. Think like them._

But when she knocked on the door, hoping, praying, it was Sasuke, she didn't expect to come face-to-face with Uchiha Itachi.

Oh.

This was about to get interesting.

**勇****  
****気**

**after the massacre  
age 17  
Konohagakure/hospital**

_The rumors started one bright spring, when Sakura had saved a genin's life. For that one week he was in the hospital, she began to know him more than just "that adorable boy" to "Masarou Kyou." Kyou had two older sisters, who had married off to some pretty boys in Suna. _

_So on that spring day, as Kyou received small bouquets of flowers from his sisters and their husbands, Sakura came in, a flutter of pale pink and green. "Kyou," she said, setting down her own simple yellow rose from Ino's shop, "how are you? The nurse said you stopped complaining about the food she gives you. Who smuggles it in?"_

_Kyou laughed sheepishly. "You know your patients too well, Sakura-neechan. But kaa-san's friends' daughters do. I think they like how I smell, so they bring in dango and sometimes riceballs."_

"_Oh, little Kyou-kun has admirers? I haven't heard of this." Sakura smiled, motioning for him to sit up. "How old are they? Your age? 12?"_

"_H-hai. But I don't think they actually like me. Just like me as a friend. Like Ru or Mi. So, nee-chan, when can I leave?"_

"_Are you so happy as to leave that you forgot how sad I'll be?" she teased._

"_No! No. It's just that…I miss kaa-chan's cooking. And miso soup."_

"_Well, you're in luck. Tomorrow you can be checked out. When your kaa-chan comes on over, tell her the good news? The nurse might forget again…like last time with Kakashi-sensei. Forgot all about him and two weeks later was wondering why he was still in the hospital…he was rather angry later on…" Sakura smiled. "Just make sure to keep Ru and Mi close, okay, Kyou?"_

"_Of course, nee-chan! We'll be best friends forever!"_

"…_Best friends forever," she echoed. "Yes. Best friends forever…"_

_The rumors started that bright spring, when Sakura saved a genin's life._

**勇****  
****気**

_I'm not going to take back my words_

**勇****  
****気**

**A/N:  
Yes, a long wait. Apologies, apologies. But after a few paragraphs, I fell out of it. There, in the end, is the Itasaku interaction. The truth? I was planning on doing the kinda cliff-hanger. So yes, more Itasaku-ness in the future. And the memory before this note (age 17, with Kyou), is a tad different than with the other chapters. Also, the main point of this dreadful chapter was to see how much Team 7 communicated. **

**Please, can I ask for quotes? I want to thank stringless-marionette for giving me some!**

**animemistress419: Thank you for the review.**

**lloo161: I wonder what Sai was like when he was little too…and Itachi is interested in Sakura because she's his younger brother's teammate. Mikoto does want a daughter-in-law because she suspects she's never going to get one! :p**

**SasoLOVE111: Well now you know what happens next. **

**angel897: I wonder, do you speak so fast in real life? No offense or anything, but my mind just reads it how it is on paper/wherever I see it…heh heh? And yes, I think it's curious Sakura was disowned. But I wanted her to be more than just "that girl with Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto."**

**keraii: I updated! Yeah, so sorry about the almost Itasaku…and when Sakura glares because she almost remembers dying, people fall.**

**Atropaia: I have no idea so let's go with the flow. Greetings!**

**DramaQueen4eva: More!**

**withloveagain: Next chapter!**

**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha: Sakura is stronger than Sasuke because she's older with more experience now. She may be weaker physically because of her height and muscle, but that chnages.**

**Nayuta: So sorry about the confusion.**

**nejisakura: Updated!**

**Someil: That is so nice right there pal, no joke.**

**xx1yuna1xx: Yay!**

**The Squabbit: Apologies for the mistakes because I have no beta.**

**The Ghost of Insanity: Subtle hints are good points, yes?**

**stringless-marionette: Once again. Thank you.**

**Rajsa: Best I could do is write, "read it again" because in each chapter the memories are different. It should say, though, "after the massacre" or "non massacre" in bold.**

**Eyes of a Black Dragon: Well, sooner than some.**

**BlackBaccaraRose: I will try.**

**Sakura4eva: Yay, I'm so happy you like this.**


	5. Chapter 5

i do not own Naruto.

**勇****  
****気**

**|Neverending Bonds|**

******勇****  
****気**  


_I won't allow my comrades to die_

**勇****  
****気**_  
_

**after the massacre  
age 15  
winter**

_While Tenten went to look for firewood and, if she could in the moonlight, some herbs Sakura taught her to watch for, Neji went in a near-death state. Ambushed at Berry, the three barely made it out alive—thanks to Tenten's weapons and Sakura's instant poison that was coated on them, not to mention Neji's all-out tricks—they had made it out and were currently camping in a small clearing._

_While Sakura looked over the Byakugan user (the idiot went and got poisoned by the ambushers, trying to get Tenten out of the way…but if he didn't, Tenten would be fine anyway—she had no bloodline that they knew about) and made sure he was still alive, the bun-haired teammate had thrown a fit while snatching wood straight from the trees with vicious intent._

_Inserting her only weak antidote, while checking his eyes, Sakura kept them warm by her own chakra. __Where was Tenten? she wanted to know. __The kunoichi was not in a fabulous mood. But because she was silently fuming, and not paying as much attention as she should, the words that came next made her heart jolt._

"_Oi, do you know where Berry is?"_

_Tensing as she healed the last of Neji's bleeding wounds, Sakura looked up, making sure to keep her eyes on the ground. "Pardon?" she asked, using a slightly different voice, while adding an accent she never had._

_Kisame of Akatsuki sighed. "Girl, we need to get to Berry by next week. The way."_

_Sakura could've easily lied and led them straight to her own ambush by some ANBU near Konoha. The odds of ANBU winning? Slim to none. The odds of Kisame and Itachi escaping? None._

_But Sakura wasn't an idiot. Uchiha Itachi could easily pick up her lies. "If I tell you," she finally said, "will you not kill him?" Mentioning toward Neji, while wondering where the heck was Tenten, Sakura didn't have much choice. The least she could do was make sure Neji lived._ _She heard a snort. _

_Before she could wonder why (he was going to kill her he was going to kill her!), Kisame said, "We weren't going to kill you anyway. Itachi-san just got lost."_

"_I did not get _lost_, Kisame."_ _The voice would've made her shiver. But she didn't. _

_"Start at the Himiketa Hotel nine miles away from here. Go straight. When you pass a small village that smells like crab, with no name, cross their waters. There is only one way. In two days there will be a stop called Berry."_

_Kisame whistled. "Pretty strange directions."_

_Sakura didn't say their mission took place there a few days ago. Instead (she had no idea why) the words slipped from her mouth. "There might be an ambush near the village. They use bloodline poison."_

_A pause followed, like Kisame had no idea why she warned them—they could've been seriously injured if she hadn't._ "_Well," he said finally. _

_As they left, and Sakura was left alone with Neji, she looked up only to see a vial. A vial full to the brim with the antidote she currently couldn't make. _

_I__t was their only one._

**勇**  
**気**_  
_

Sakura's weak point was the fact that she could almost never hide her tears. Yes, she learned the art of masking her emotions, but tears were her one hit. For example, people thought her sensei didn't care about her—but that wasn't true. He just couldn't connect with her: a spoiled fangirl with mood swings.

On the other hand, Sasuke and Naruto knew what loneliness was—Sasuke witnessed murder, and Naruto was hated beyond doubt by the entire village. She might have been rejected, but she still had people who loved her unconditionally. And yet, she could never hide the tears.

She still remembered the day Kakashi told her why he taught Sasuke the chidori—his way of saying "you're not alone. Please don't think that." But even then, Sasuke made a choice: any chance of killing Itachi, take it.

The point was, though, she never knew real pain and still couldn't keep the tears away. But maybe _because_ of that, the little drops of salt fell noticed.

So as she watched Uchiha Itachi open the door, tears threatened to fall. He tried so hard for his little brother, only to have said brother grow dark. And his younger brother loved his older so much, because he was protected.

"Yes?" he asked, his eyes flickering to her pale pink hair. Oh great. She could just hear his thoughts: Freak with big forehead at the door—

_He was so beauti—_

_WOAH WOAH WOAH! What! Where did _that_ come from? Stupid Sakura! Stupid!_

_Yeah, sure, but he is..._

_Shut up Inner._

"Hello! Um. Is Sasuke here?"

"Depending on who is asking."

_His hair looks so silky. Why do all the Uchihas have to have nice hair? Is it their thing?_

"Haruno Sakura."

"Then yes. Please come in. I will go call him."

_Why is his voice so smooth and nice? More than Sasuke's? Why am I thinking about this? How does he know me?_

"Thank you."

She was going to stab Kakashi.

**勇****  
****気**

Imagine Sasuke's shock as he looked up to see his brother watching him with slightly narrowed eyes. _Okay_. That was out of the ordinary. "Aniki?" he asked hesitantly. Meditating did nothing to prepare him for this—then again, he couldn't exactly meditate with Naruto's last challenge in his mind: _"If I defeat more guys than you on our next mission, then you treat me to HOMEADE cooking from your MOTHER."_

"There is a Haruno Sakura looking for you. Tell me Sasuke, how does she know where we live?"

Just like his brother. Straight to the point. Sasuke rubbed his forehead before putting his hands down immediately. Headaches were a sign of weakness. Aka, a no-no. "She's a former fangirl," he finally said. "I would be surprised to find out she didn't know where I lived. And it's the biggest house in the Uchiha district." _Accept that answer. Accept that answer. Accept that answer. Accept that answer. Accept that answer. _

"Most interesting," said Itachi, his voice saying it was not. "A former, Sasuke? I did not realize your fanclub was shrinking."

Sasuke made a choke-clear-throat sound. "Yes. Well."

"While you're blubbering, your teammate is waiting patiently for you. It would be rude for you to make her wait so long."

Trust his aniki to make it seem like it was his entire fault.

**勇****  
****気**

"The mission is simple. All we have to do is escort a bridge builder back home—I think."

"You _think_ we need to escort the bridge-builder back home?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"Hey!" Sakura defended herself. "Naruto was shouting in the background about beating you and my mind was on _The Tales of a Gusty Ninja_! It's this amazing book about a man who never gives up and—"

"When is it?"

"…What?"

"The mission, Sakura, the _mission_."

"Oh. Tomorrow."

**勇****  
****気**

They were off to a good start.

No. Not really. Lielielie.

When Mr. Bridge Builder (Tazuna) had simply insulted Naruto in a fashionable way (Ino would have approved) it took the blond twenty seconds (which seemed so much longer than that) to figure out the "why is he such an idiot?" disguised as an almost-compliment was not, in fact, a compliment.

…But anyway. They were starting off when Naruto screamed, "I'm a real ninja now!" and began to look around the outside of the gates like he had never seen them before. To which Tazuna replied, "Am I supposed to trust my life with _him_? He's an idiot!"

Naruto stopped.

"He's my student, and I'm a jounin," replied Kakashi carefully. "You'll be safe."

But Naruto had other ideas. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "HEY! I'm a genin and insulting me is a BIG mistake!" Noticing Tazuna's expression, he shouted, "Someday I'm going to be Hokage and you'll have to bow down!"

"Hah," barked Tazuna. "Even if you're Hokage, I'll never bow my head."

Sakura cringed.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" yelped Naruto, ready to attack with his hands and mouth. Kakashi sighed deeply, before grabbing his collar.

"You're supposed to be protecting him, not trying to destroy him."

"Lemme go! Lemme go! I'LL SHOW YOU YOU GEEZER!"

Just like old times, thought Inner Sakura. And Naruto is still an idiot.

Sakura, mentally, nodded along. But she wasn't able to hide how worried she was. If everything goes according to plan, then they'd meet the two assassins and Zabuza with Haku. And they're so much weaker. How would they be able to fight, if before, they barely made it out alive?

**勇****  
****気**

They passed a puddle.

**勇****  
****気**

Sakura screamed, for good effect. They had "torn" their "sensei" just now. Inwardly groaning, she watched as Naruto froze up and took out a kunai, quickly getting in front of their charge. But to her amazement, Sasuke, like last time, took care of their chain and was in front of her, like he had every right to do so.

And once again, Kakashi showed up, revealing the body was just some fire wood another traveler could pick up for the night. He explained on how the puddle was obvious with no rain and with plenty of sun, tying up the assassins. He needed to know who the men were after.

"I'm sorry Naruto, for not helping you earlier," Kakashi-sensei was saying. "I just didn't think you'd freeze up like that."

Naruto's slightly angry expression morphed to embarrassment, looking at Sasuke who was cool and watching the sky. She could just see what he was thinking: _Sasuke's not dirty at all. I'm so weak and pathetic. _

"We're genin," she piped up, looking at Naruto's poisoned hand. "We're not experienced enough for this mission." Following her line like last time, she added, "And Naruto's hand is not looking too well. We have to go to Konoha and have it treated."

"I guess we should," agreed Kakashi, with that all-knowing look in his eye. "Naruto's hand could become a problem. I guess we _should_ go back."

Evil, evil sensei. Knowing how to tick him off.

Then Naruto's hand flashed, the kunai sinking deeply into his hand. Despite herself (and what she knew), she jumped. Inner Sakura shrieked _You goddang idiot! Do you know how much poison was in one claw? Do you KNOW how much got into your blood? DO YOU KNOW THAT ARM COULD BECOME USELESS? NARUTO!_

But Naruto remained firm. And as she watched that determined look in his eye, _so much stronger then before_, Sakura smiled slightly. (They were on the right track.)

"I vow…" [insert speech here]

"Naruto, that was really cool and all, you taking out the poison, but if you lose any more blood you'll die."

…

_Here it comes…_

…

"_AHHHHHHH_!"

"It's a good idea to stop the bleeding," snapped Sakura. "_Seriously_."

"_AHHHHHHH_!"

"Naruto. Give me your hand." With a resigned expression, Kakashi began tying a white bandage around his fingers, to get the entire wound. Then he stopped, his face going blank. Sakura grimaced, knowing the wound was already healing thanks to the Kyuubi-san.

"I-is something wrong? Sensei? You look really serious…" Naruto paled, like he was about to hear he was going to die.

"No. No. Everything's fine."

**勇****  
****気**

**after the massacre  
age 14  
babysitting, wind country**

_She was babysitting an important brat._

_It wasn't something she remembered later on, mostly because of the exhausting hours of coaxing. She had to make him eat his lunch, practice the lute, be polite to the servants, do his academic homework, snap at him to stop drooling at a new maid, and tell him to stop asking her to show him "those cool ninja moves."_

_In six hours, she was exhausted. For a ninja, she might be a disgrace. "No, Funi," she muttered, "I will not give you a shuriken to play with. Or a kunai."_

_A butler gave her a pitying look and set down their main course for dinner. The smells were doing terrible things to her aching head. "Funi," she said, "what are you doing?" _

_Funi, who was poking his food, glanced up. "I don't like it."_

_Sakura glanced out the window. One more hour, and the brat's father would come home and give Tsunade the money—which was the only reason she hadn't left yet. The eight-year-old cost a __fortune__._

_Just then, as Sakura was about to take a bite, the windows burst, making Funi jump. Sakura didn't hesitate, her hand going to a kunai. Throwing herself in front of her charge, she threw the kunai. "Funi," she snapped, "run!"_

_Funi got up. "Sakur—"_

"_I SAID RUN!"_

_Funi ran._

_He didn't get far, though, as one of the bandits grabbed him. She gasped and threw a terrible punch into the ground. As they took Funi away she threw herself at the bandit who had grabbed him. It was then, as she looked into Funi's fear-filled eyes, she saw Sasuke._

_Sasuke, of all people. His black eyes indicated hidden feelings, and when he looked at her, she was reminded Sasuke was a little boy once too. As she was grabbed and tossed, the image stayed with her. If Sasuke was taken as a hostage, or to be killed, would someone with him let that happen?_

_Sakura screamed, and attacked._

_An hour later, when Funi's father came home with his new mother, he asked why the third dining room was gone._

_The pretty maid said it was the dining room, or his son, their heir._

_When the new mother came into Funi's room, she was surprised to see the young boy holding a sharp shuriken with a pink ribbon._

**勇****  
****気**_  
_

_Moron! Are you TRYING to get us all killed?_

**勇****  
****気**

**A/N:  
SO sorry for the long wait, but three months wasn't too long for me...**

**Heh.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, because it was the only reason I finished this. No, really. I was thinking "they could wait" and then I saw the number of reviews and was all, "Well then."**

**I'm sorry for the shortness, but it was this or another three months of waiting.**

**So, yes. Sorry.**


End file.
